clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Never
Never is an odd penguin who is usually making people go crazy. Background One foggy night, Never was hatched. Randomly, they hated him for his powers and an unknown reason and had a talk about what to do. After they talked, they decided to put him in a basket and put him on a river to let him float away. After a night, a farmer showed up by the river and took him in. He raised him well, until he found another child floating along the river! It is quite unknown how that was Never's sister. His dad raised him just as well, though Ever, his sister, picked on him for being a crybaby. She liked to push him into the mud, break his things, and a lot more. Two years after the farmer found Ever, he wanted to move to the city. Never, his sister, and his dad, moved to the city. Once he got old enough, he went to school. He got pushed into the mud everyday, picked on, called names, ect. People (Especially bullies) started picking on him more than any of there other targets. He would cry, and it would rain, making more mud to be pushed into. Later he found his brother, Again playing in the mud, he told the farmer and he was bring back to Ever and Never, Ever got a new target as well. ADD MORE! Involvement Friends- *Jal- He has a crush on her, and surprisingly, even though she called him names such as "Nerd", has a crush on him. Though he dosen't know. *Willie Watt- He kinda likes her, though she does like him as a friend. *Corai- He thinks Corai is nice, so he talks to him, though not about his problems. For an unknown reason, he talks to an a very mysterious puffle about his problems. *Dara- Since Corai is his friend, so is she... *Ethan- He calls him "His friend"... *Again- Little brother and very good friend. *Flywish- He is nice to Never and Again but not Ever. Enemies- *Ever- She may his sister, but she picks on him like Mabel would! *Any Bully that picks on him- They pick on him, so he hates them. *Mean Girlz- He knows them, and they pick on him as much as his sister would! *Chor Flames Inferno- He just calls him names like "Nerd"! Though he has been known to paint pictures for Never. *Xorai- He picks on him the worst. *Xara- She picks on him too!! *Penelope O'vian- Yep, puffles even pick on him. *Doctor Surray- Just because he's Penelope's boyfriend! *Jal- This can happen sometimes for an unknown reason, as she starts calling him names and sometimes even chimes in with the bullies. Though he still likes her. Quotes Never: Yeah, n00bs are annoying. Random Penguin: Like You! Never: ME? Random Mwa Mwa Penguin: Wes! Never: Huh? Random Penguin: You!!!!!!! Never: Oh... (Is secretly playing with powers in flipper) --------- Corai: HEY NEVA! *hand shakes* Never: Aren't you gonna go? You hate me! Corai: No, your cool! *gives a coin* Never: Oh... --------- Kiysha: Hi! Never: Aren't you Corai's puffle? The one who likes Ethan ALOT?.. Kiysha:*didnt hear the ethan part* Yep! *gives cookie and smiles* Never: ...............Huh? ------- Dara: Hello! *waves at Never* Aren't you Corai's Friend? Never: I guess...... Dara: *smiles* I'm your friend then to! Never: Why are these people being my friend?..... ------- Teacher: Blah blah blah. Random Penguin: Shut up, Never! Never: What did I do?... Another Penguin: Kicked us! Never: No! I didn't! Idiot... Teacher: Never, Detention. (Starts raining outside) Penguin: It's raining! Another Penguin: Like THAT'S good. Never: (Grin spreads across face) Penguin: What ya smiling about? Never: Nothing... ---- Kiysha (in nightmare): AAH RAIN! SNOW! SLEET! AAAAAAAH! Never: You okay?... Kiysha: (SCREAMS!!!!!) ---- Never: (Cries) Ever: DORK! Never: (Cries) Furthermore: Ahhh... so that is who she is? Eh? Never: AHHH! (HITS HARD FOR FIRST TIME!) WOW! I CAN HIT PPLS! (HIT HIT HIT) YAYYY! (N00b mode turns on) Furthermore: 0_0 I wouldn't use that if I were you... wise decisions.....wise decisions..... Never.. Never: TH1S 1Z @ W1Z3 D3C1S10N! Ever: Not. ------ Never: Why are we doing this? Again: Self defense! FACE HOT SAUCE! *squirts fire at tfrom hot sauce* Never: *SCREAMZ* Ever: DORK! YOUR PLAYINC CARD JITSU NOOB! YOU CNT GET HURT STUPID HEAD! *pushes down* Again: FACE MY WRATH EVER! *chases with card jitsu stuff* EVer: HEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Never: *laughs so hard* ----- Ever: *with scissors* Time for a BALD CUT! BWHAHAA! Never: *crys* Ever: *slips on tears* ZENNY OUT OF NOWHERE: Folks that is not AGAINST the coc! She didn't run nor get hurt by the scissors! Carry on! Never: *crys more* Again: (out of nowhere): *gives nice hairdue to Never* Appearance He has light blue feathers, a 4th Anniversary party hat, the ninja mask, a orange hoodie, black checkered shoes, and a white IcePod. His appearance varies with the different colors like a different color hoodie, or blue checkered shoes, or even a different anniversary hat, just to name a few. Modes He dosen't have too many modes, though they happen very randomly. :* N00b Mode- This can happen anytime, though it always happens when he sees Rockhopper. When Rockhopper does NOT trigger it, he just is very random and talks like a n00b. When Rockhopper does trigger it, he grabs a hammer, and hits him with it. Rockhopper dosen't get angry, though, but he does ask why he's hitting him with a hammer. It is unknown why he does any of this, so no one has any idea! :* "Tough" Mode- No, he isn't tough in this mode! He tries to act all tough and stuff, but it is always an epic fail. He isn't tough. :* Punch me Mode- He tries to punch people, acting all tough, though this is much like the "Tough" Mode. Except he gets crazier. Trivia * A lot of people hate him more for the unknown reason than his powers. * Never gets on a lot of people's nerves. * If you get to know him, he isn't really annoying. * It is rumored he is related to TurtleShroom, though this is unconfirmed. * His power is the ability to control rain. * Willie Watt knows him quite well. * He has a silver rare puffle. * He is VERY shy, and I mean SHY. * He has won a few medals. * It is said he could be royal, but this is just a rumor. * He acts all tough around people, especially girls, but he turns up crying or making people mad instead. * He has A LOT of people pick on him. * Never almost never uses his powers. * He's the ONLY person knowing Corai is really 16, not 20, He doesn't talk about it though thinking "It'll start his bullying back up like me, being bullied like an idiot." * He seems a bit evil, as his grin is evil-looking. * He loves to get people wet that he hates * When someone bothers him, rain is set off. * He hates himself. * Kiysha is scared of him, yet shes very nice to him, like giving cookies or playing jump rope. * We should actually call his powers precipitation. * He has only one other power, mind-reading. * He is smart, nerdy, and unlikeable, just like Fred, and unsurprisingly, they are friends. * He wants a girl friend so badly, he'd do anything for one. * He is just as desperate as Fred. * Sometimes, he wears glasses. * People call him a dork and nerd a lot, this makes him really upset and the weather gets very bad. * Jal shockingly has a small crush on him, even though she has a crush on Xary. But he dosen't know. Yet. * He and Again are very close friends, there much closer together then they are to other members of his his family See also * TurtleShroom * Willie Watt * Rare Puffles * Super Penguin * Corai * Dara * Kiysha Category:Characters Category:Super Penguins Category:Family of Never